Briefing
by Glasgow
Summary: Bon anniversaire Yumika! Tony s'ennuie durant un briefing et c'est Steve qui en fait les frais, mais est-il aussi innocent que prévu? Tony/Steve


Yumika, un très bon anniversaire à toi! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce petit cadeau :) Idem pour vous autres qui êtes venus faire un tour par ici ;) J'aurais voulu t'offrir un PWP, mais on en a parlé assez souvent, tu sais comme j'ai du mal à cet exercice avec ces deux là, alors il faudra te contenter de ceci, ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais c'était amusant à faire XD Après tout c'est toi l'experte de ce couple alors il te faudra faire preuve d'indulgence :)

Bonne lecture!

ooOoo

Tony jouait distraitement avec son stylo, essayant vainement de se concentrer sur les paroles de Fury. Mais c'était peine perdue. Putain de briefing, putain de blabla sans intérêt, pensa le milliardaire. Non mais quelle idée saugrenue avait eu Fury à mettre en place briefing et débriefing obligatoire après chaque mission ? Comme si revenir sur ce qui avait été fait sur le terrain avait une quelconque importance, c'était fait après tout, revenir dessus n'y changeait rien. Cette fois le responsable du Shield revenait sur un certain manque de coordination entre certains membres de l'équipe et Stark, qui continuait à apprécier faire cavalier seul, avait tendance à prendre pour lui les quelques critiques qui fusaient. Seul point positif à tout ça, il avait réussi à s'asseoir à côté de Steve et pouvait donc, histoire de se distraire un peu, se rincer l'œil à volonté. Oui, parce que Tony Stark, play-boy, milliardaire, philanthrope de son état, en pinçait sévèrement pour Steve Rogers, monsieur gendre parfait. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gêné pour mettre le Captain au courant de son attirance. Les deux hommes avaient même plusieurs fois flirté ensemble. Mais Steve, mal à l'aise dans l'intimité, finissait immanquablement par repousser un Tony passablement excité, qui n'avait alors d'autre choix que de se faire plaisir en solitaire.

Pourtant Stark tenait bon. Sûr de lui et de son pouvoir de séduction, il était certain qu'il finirait par avoir tout à fait Steve. En attendant il jouait avec lui, tentant par tous les moyens de le faire craquer.

Tony releva les yeux vers Fury qui semblait ne plus vouloir se taire. L'ingénieur se lança alors le défi de parvenir à l'écouter pendant deux minutes entières sans se laisser parasiter par des pensées coquines, que la présence du blond à ses côtés rendait même franchement cochonnes. S'il parvenait à tenir durant ces deux minutes, Tony se promit qu'après, pour fêter sa victoire, il laisserait son esprit vagabonder vers tout autre chose. Il regarda alors sa montre et se concentra autant qu'il le put sur le débit soporifique du borgne.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre et ouais ! ça y est, il avait réussis. N'ayant de toute façon rien appris durant ces deux minutes de torture, il s'autorisa à rêvasser. Et comme il s'y attendait, ses pensées allèrent droit vers Steve et vers toutes ces choses qu'il rêvait de lui faire. Après quelques instants, Tony pensa qu'il devait avoir l'air salement idiot. Il connaissait le sourire niais qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il songeait au corps de Steve, à la bouche de Steve, aux fess… Inutile d'aller plus loin, si quelqu'un le voyait dans cet état il passerait vraiment pour un con, Jarvis ne s'était pas gêné pour le charrier à l'une ou l'autre reprise. Il ne manquait plus que le filet de bave au coin de la lèvre tiens ! Il se força donc à recouvrer ses esprits et se tourna vers l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Steve remplissait fébrilement son bloc-notes de son écriture brouillon. Il était si concentré qu'il semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à la présence du milliardaire à ses côtés. Oh, mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, pensa celui-ci. Il allait se rappeler aux bons souvenirs de son cher super soldat. En lui faisant du pied ? Non, trop commun se dit-il alors que son regard tombait sur le bloc-notes vierge qui était posé devant lui. Parce que Fury avait de surcroit la naïveté de croire qu'il allait prendre des notes ? Mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Oh, mais finalement peut-être que ce calepin pourrait servir à quelque chose en fin de compte. Reprenant son stylo, Tony se pencha vers la première page et y griffonna quelques mots. Il fit ensuite glisser le carnet devant Steve puis fixa son regard sur l'intervenant afin de feindre d'ignorer son voisin. Ce dernier se pencha vers la note que Stark venait de lui faire passer.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais beau gosse ?**

Du coin de l'œil, Tony vit avec satisfaction le visage de Rogers prendre une belle teinte rouge. Il ne put retenir un sourire radieux. Le bloc fit alors son retour devant lui

_J'essaie de suivre ce que dit notre patron. Pas facile avec toi qui gigote à côté. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de te concentrer un peu._

**Oh, arrête d'être aussi sérieux. Reconnais que Fury est d'un ennui mortel. En fait je préfèrerai gigoter d'avantage, mais en toi tant qu'à faire… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

_Même une bonne sœur verrait ce que tu veux dire, espèce de pervers._

**Ça c'est méchant. Tu n'es plus vierge que je sache, alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de pensées.**

_Jamais_ !

**Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Jamais tu ne penses à moi comme à un amant potentiel ?**

_Ça va pas ? Tu es un ami voilà tout. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de penser à moi de cette façon, tu te fais du mal inutilement._

**C'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés seuls dans mes quartiers. Tu m'étouffais pratiquement avec ta langue et tes caresses laissaient à penser que je ne te laissais pas indifférent.**

_Oui, bon oublions ça. C'était un simple moment d'égarement de ma part, dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fier. Souviens-toi quand même, monsieur mémoire sélective, que j'ai fini par retrouver la raison et que je suis parti._

**Tu t'es enfuis tu veux dire. Ça pour m'en souvenir, je m'en souviens. J'avais une trique d'enfer, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de te barrer comme un voleur. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fais après ton départ ?**

_Non !_

**Je te le dis quand même. Je me suis retrouvé tout con seul sur mon lit, le pantalon sur les chevilles, le sexe gonflé à éclater, alors je me suis masturbé et c'est à toi que je pensais lorsque j'ai jouis.**

_Ça va pas non ? En fait tu es un gros pervers. Je n'ai pas envie que tu penses à moi quand tu fais tes saloperies en solitaire._

**C'est de ta faute. Arrête d'être aussi sexy si tu veux que moi j'arrête de penser à toi.**

_Je ne suis pas sexy !_

**Si Steve, si ! Tu es très sexy ! Je sais que cette image d'homme farouche que tu renvois à tout le monde n'est que de l'intox et qu'au fond de toi tu n'attends qu'à t'assumer totalement. Alors permets-moi de te le confirmer, tu es sexy et bandant. Avant toi j'aimais les femmes, alors pour m'avoir détourné du droit chemin c'est que tu avais de sacrés arguments, crois-moi. Et dans cette optique je suis tout à fait prêt à me soumettre à toutes tes volontés, alors ne te cache plus.**

_Je suis sceptique. J'aimerai connaître ces arguments qui semblent faire de moi un homme aussi irrésistible._

**Tu veux la liste ? Ça risque de prendre un moment. Il y a d'abord tes fesses, qui semblent n'avoir été crées que dans le but de remplir le creux de mes mains. Tes lèvres douces et sucrées dont tu n'utilises pleinement le potentiel que lorsque tu m'embrasses. Et ta queue, ton énorme queue devrais-je dire, qui me hante chaque nuit et que j'aimerais sentir en moi. Ça suffit ou je continue ?**

_Non, non, ça suffit. Je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça de moi._

**Tu t'attendais à quoi quand je t'ai dis que j'en pinçais pour toi ?**

_Je croyais que tu voulais juste te foutre de moi._

**Eh bien rassure toi Steve, ce n'est pas le cas.**

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

**J'ai ma petite idée. Pour commencer, que dis-tu de ça ?**

Alors que Rogers lisait la dernière phrase, Tony passa la main sous la table et empoigna le membre de son compagnon à travers son pantalon. Steve ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, il leur adressa un sourire idiot avant de se plonger dans la contemplation de sa table.

Stark, qui avait sagement ramené sa main à lui, attrapa le calepin.

**Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre dans ma chambre ce soir ? Et cette fois tu n'as pas intérêt à te tirer avant la fin.**

_Ce soir ? D'accord, je viendrai._

**Parfait ! Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Et sans vouloir me vanter, tu prendras un tel panard que désormais c'est toi qui me relanceras.**

_Oui, on verra ça, espèce de vantard. A ce soir alors._

**A ce soir. Et prépare-toi à crier.**

Fury venait de finir son speech. Il demanda alors à l'assemblée s'il y avait des questions et comme personne ne répondait, il se dirigea vers les deux hommes qui n'étaient plus attentifs depuis un bon moment. Le blond avait à nouveau le teint rouge vif alors que Stark riait silencieusement.

« Stark une remarque à faire ? s'enquit-il.

- Qui ? Moi ? Non ! »

Aussi peu concentré, le milliardaire n'aurait même pas pu dire de quoi il venait de parler.

« Pourtant, vous semblez avoir beaucoup de choses à dire, continua Fury en attrapant d'un geste vif le bloc-notes couvert de l'écriture des deux hommes. Vous devriez nous faire profiter de vos pensées. »

Steve adressa un regard douloureux à Tony. Mais celui-ci resta serein. Il n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments de toute façon, alors il se fichait pas mal que Fury découvre leur secret, comme s'il y avait seulement quelque chose qu'il refusait d'assumer.

« Non, non, il n'a rien à dire », marmonna rapidement Steve à l'adresse de son supérieur

Fury, qui s'était d'abord senti dans la peau d'un instituteur face à deux gamins turbulents, venait de finir sa lecture ma foi très… instructive. Dissimulant difficilement son amusement, il regarda tour à tour chacun des deux hommes avant de reposer le calepin devant son propriétaire. Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste de l'assemblée, qui semblait se demander ce qu'il était en train de se tramer.

« Autant pour moi. Stark semble déjà se préoccuper d'un autre problème. N'est-ce pas Captain ? » demanda-t-il en posant les yeux sur Steve.

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Bien, je vous attends tous les deux dans mon bureau », dit-il en s'éloignant.

Rogers le suivit des yeux avant de regarder Tony. Celui-ci, qui ne tenait pas à voir leur soirée si prometteuse tomber à l'eau par quelques propos de la part de Fury, s'empressa d'avoir une attitude sereine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il tranquillement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous fasse de toute façon ? Nous sommes deux adultes totalement consentants, le reste ne regarde personne. »

Steve eut un hochement de tête avant de subtiliser une dernière fois le bloc-notes, sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots avant de le rendre à son propriétaire et de s'éloigner d'une démarche assurée.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas et je n'ai aucune intention de le laisser gâcher notre soirée. Et pour ton information, je suis celui qui mène la danse dans ces moments-là, tu faisais bien de préciser que tu voulais la sentir en toi parce que c'est exactement dans ce sens là que ça va se passer._

Tony eut un sourire en secouant la tête. Ah, celle-là il l'avait pas vu venir ! Voilà qui en fichait un coup à la thèse de Steve le gendre idéal. La soirée s'annonçait décidément sous les meilleurs hospices.

**THE END.**


End file.
